Many businesses use electronic systems to manage relationships with customers and business assets. In general, customer relationship management (CRM) systems encompass tools that allow businesses to manage various interactions with potential and existing customers. Various CRM systems may support advertising, marketing, sales, and service associated with a businesses service or product offering. Related to CRM systems are enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems. An ERP system may be used to organize and manage business functions within an organization or across several organizations. An ERP system may incorporate a CRM system, in addition to supply chain management, warehouse management, human resources, decision support, accounting and financials, or manufacturing.